1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a mask and a method of manufacturing an array substrate using the mask.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) panel may include an array substrate, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate. A plurality of switching elements for driving pixel areas may be formed on the array substrate. The LCD panel may display an image by applying an electric field to the liquid crystal layer.
The array substrate and the opposite substrate include a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix. Each of the pixels includes at least one thin-film transistor (“TFT”) for driving the pixel. The TFT includes a gate electrode, a semiconductor layer, a source electrode, and a drain electrode. One pixel includes at least one TFT. The TFT is located in a non-display area where an image is not formed. Thus, an aperture ratio is decreased by the non-display area. Moreover, when multiple TFTs are formed within one pixel, an aperture ratio is further decreased.
In a manufacturing process of an array substrate, a semiconductor layer of the TFT is formed by crystallizing an amorphous silicon layer. During the crystallization, the amorphous silicon layer coated on the entire array substrate is crystallized, and then unnecessary portions are removed. When the amorphous silicon layer is crystallized, a laser is generally radiated onto the entire array substrate, which can be a time consuming process. Thus, an improved manufacturing method of an array substrate is needed, which is capable of processing the crystallization rapidly and effectively.